morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Prophet
Category:Disciplines Heralds of the Dragon Purified by trials of ordeal and long vision quests, some Irekei come to hear the voice of the Dragon. The Irekei call them "Khanarch'alarl," or Blood Prophets. By embracing dragon magic, these magi learn to use their powers to heal and provide for their tribes. More Blood Prophet Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Flame Calling *'Grants Points': + 35 to Flame Calling Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Sooth the Flames "Single Target Dispel Fire" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 ( Journeyman) Focus Skill: Flame Calling Mana Cost: 56 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Must not be moving Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Removes Effect *Removes "Fire" Effect. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pass through Fire "Single Target Fire Resistance Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Focus Skill: Flame Calling Mana Cost: 36 to 56 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Must not be moving Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) -- Can affect caster and group members. Effects: *'Duration': 300 to 600 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'ResistanceBuff' (0) *'Fire Resistance': + 10 to 30 (from power rank 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- River of Life "Single Target Heal Over Time (Irekei only)" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Flame Calling Mana Cost: 33 to 42.2 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players (Irekei) Only (100 Units) Healing *Heals over time (Burst every 2 seconds): **Duration: :10 seconds *Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *Health Replenishment: 7 — 12 to 9 — 16 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health *Dispel Tags: Heal *Healing **Health Replenishment: 7 — 12 to 9 — 16 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health Removes Effect *Removes "Bleeding" Effect. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bloodfire "Single Target Fire and Stamina Damage Over Time" Granted: Level 25 Focus Skill: Flame Calling Mana Cost: 45 to 56.6 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Must not be moving. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: Yes Target and Range: Monsters or Players (120 Units) Duration: 30 seconds Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *'Does damage over time (Every 5 seconds):' **Health Damage: 4 — 16 to 5 — 20 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health ** Flagged as 'Fire' damage **Stamina Damage: 1 — 4 to 1 — 5 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Stamina **Flagged as 'Fire' damage * Direct Damage **Health Damage: 4 — 16 to 5 — 20 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health **Flagged as 'Fire' damage **Stamina Damage: 1 — 4 to 1 — 5 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Stamina **Flagged as 'Fire' damage -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flame Trance "Personal Health Recovery Buff" Granted: Level 30 Focus Skill: Flame Calling Mana Cost: 57 to 77 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Must not be moving Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): Duration: 120 to 240 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'RecoveryHealthBuff' (0) Effects: *Health Recovery Rate: + 30% to 90% (from power rank 0 to 20) 3/12/2003 * Blood Prophet's 'River of Life' description has been clarified.